


Cat-Girl vs. Spider-Boy

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Girl - Freeform, Humiliation, M/F, Spanking, Thief, boy - Freeform, burgular, spank, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Burglar Guild rivalries can be painful. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Cat-Girl vs. Spider-Boy

Spider-Boy pulled on his black and red, spider-web-patterned, full mask, completing his costume. His civilian garb lay in a neatly folded package in a dark corner of the alleyway, leaving him clad only in the close fitting garb of a costumed adventurer. A black spider emblem was prominently displayed on his crimson-clad chest; a black web pattern crisscrossed the scarlet costume. Though it had the appearance and flexibility of thin cloth, he had woven it from self-regulating-titanium-nylon. The material was durable and protective. It couldn't stop bullets, but anything but a direct hit wouldn't penetrate the material.

Dressed for work, Spider-Boy quickly scaled the sheer face of the International Museum of Priceless Artifacts in the upper downtown district of NewAiph. The microfiber hooks in the palms of his gloves and the soles of his boots made climbing a breeze. Once on the roof, he paused. With a mental command, he retracted the microfiber hooks and turned up the volume on the sensors in his costume's mask. His entire burglar costume was attuned to his mental command, a feat not all burglars were capable of.

It was a quiet night, particularly for upper downtown, which was often the site of numerous social functions. Only the muted roar of traffic several stories below interrupted the quiet. Slight cloud cover dimmed the light of a waning crescent moon. The smells of a warm, dry summer and the exhaust of traffic mingled gently on the rooftop. And then, just as he'd expected, he saw a shadow scuttle across the rooftop making barely a sound on light, shadowy feet. The other burglar slinked to the immense, peaked skylight in the middle of the roof.

Spider-Boy kept still, but with a thought he zoomed his vision in on the shadow and upped the contrast on his nightvision. The shadow resolved into the shape of another costumed burglar. Her costume was matte-black mottled with grey. Her mask sported pointed ears and whiskers and left the lower half of her face bare revealing prettily curved lips. A tail sprouted from her lower back, just above her bottom. She was called Cat-Girl, and she was his rival.

Cat-Girl retrieved a small, hand held computer from one of the many pouches on her belt and began to type at it quickly with her thumbs. Spider-Boy initiated a heads-up computer display that overlaid his field of view. Using careful blinks, he could manipulate the display, and he used it now to carefully hack in to her computer's signal. Soon he saw that she was, in turn, hacking into the building's security system. Easily, she shut down the alarms on the skylight.

When she was done, Cat-Girl replaced the computer. She retrieved a sonic glasscutter and made a neat hole in the skylight and pulled the resulting circle of glass onto the roof, setting it down carefully. Then she lifted herself through her custom made entry and dropped into the room below. Spider-Boy turned off the heads-up display and hurried silently to the skylight. Peering into the display room, he turned up his nightvision.

Cat-Girl had dropped into the only blind spot in the in the display room's security cameras. He watched her retrieve her computer. Another mental command retrieved the heads-up display and he watched her superb hacking skills accessing and overriding the complex security systems of the International Museum of Priceless Artifacts. The alarms were silenced, the lockdown procedures were pacified, the cameras and sensors shut down. But what was truly beautiful about her work was that she did it all while overlaying a false set of input, making the security system, and anyone who chose to check it, think all was normal.

Spider-Boy was impressed.

The job was done in under five minutes, and Spider-Boy watched, waiting for the moment just before she was done when he could slip in on her program and make one small change. Cat-Girl didn't notice his digital presence.

Digital work done, Spider-Boy regarded the intervening space between skylight and display room floor. The drop from skylight to floor was easy for a cat-totem burglar, but for a spider-totem, like him, it was dangerous. Fortunately, he had created a pair of spinnerets that produced a line of self-regulating-titanium-nylon in rope form. With a deft movement, he looped one end of the line around a handy knob on the casing of the skylight, made certain it was tight, and jumped feet first into the display room. As he fell, he tightened his grip on the line and the spinneret slowed, in turn slowing his fall, so he landed without a sound, unnoticed, behind Cat-Girl.

For a few moments, Spider-Boy just watched.

Cat-Girl opened the display case and slipped her claw-tipped fingers to the prize inside: a diamond as big as a baby's fist. She took it gently and drew it out of the case slowly, relishing the moment.

Spider-Boy smiled.

With a quick, practiced movement he grasped Cat-Girl's wrist from behind, pulling her close to him, and wrenched her arm up behind her back. She yowled and tried to claw at him with her other hand, but he caught that wrist as well and soon had bound her wrists together behind her back using the nylon-titanium cord from the spinnerets on his wrists. Then he bound her arms to her torso, then her ankles together and her knees, just to be thorough. Thus trussed, Cat-Girl could only squirm and that upset her balance, despite her costume's tail, putting her abruptly on her knees, kneeling awkwardly.

Spider-Boy plucked the diamond from her hand, ignoring her outraged growl. With a grand flourish, making sure the security camera he had turned back on could see him, he placed a glittering false diamond in the case while pocketing the real one.

"Spider-Boy. Damn you." Cat-Girl's voice was a hissing whisper.

Spider-Boy chuckled. "I told you I'd win."

"But I did all the work," Cat-Girl whined. "I shut down the security and you come in at the last minute and steal it. It's not fair."

Spider-Boy knelt to face his rival burglar. Her cat-themed bask, complete with whiskers, pointed ears, and large goggles, hid most of her face, exposing only her lips and chin. She was at his mercy for the moment and he considered stealing a kiss from those well-formed lips, but he settled for gloating.

"And that's why I'm the best, and you're not."

Cat-Girl growled her frustration and squirmed helplessly.

"And now, to punish the bad little thief. Be sure to smile for the camera."

"Camera? What?" Cat-Girl shrieked. Then she found herself face down on the floor.

Spider-Boy grasped Cat-Girl's tail to keep it out of the way. He considered baring her bottom to add to the humiliation, but he could find no seam in her costume and didn't really think he had that kind of time. Besides, the thin material of the suit probably wouldn't offer much protection. Trussed and prone, her bottom was an easy target.

He spanked her.

Cat-Girl clenched her teeth. The spank caught her by surprise. In fact everything from the moment Spider-Boy had grabbed her from behind—followed, captured, robbed—had caught her by surprise, and now he had spanked her. It stung. The material of her burglar costume was thin to allow for maximum movement and had been woven from shadowcloth to augment her expert hiding abilities. But it provided minimum protection. It felt like there was nothing between Spider-Boy's palm and her bottom. But Cat-Girl was proud that she hadn't cried out when struck, only gritted her teeth.

Then he spanked her again.

At first, it was ridiculous. Cat-Girl was a freshman in high school, she wasn't a kid anymore, and she was certainly far too mature to be punished by spanking. It wasn't like she was a five-year-old to be brought to tears by a few slaps to her bottom. But Spider-Boy's spanks stung and Cat-Girl couldn't help but feel like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Not that she'd ever been caught stealing cookies.

Then the embarrassment set in. She was a trained burglar, had been training since she was three years old. To have been caught so easily, even by another burglar, was humiliating. And now, to be unable to escape this most childish of punishments, was even worse.

The spanks echoed in the giant display room and soon, to Cat-Girl's ears, it all became one long, sustained percussive tattoo that echoed endlessly, underscored by a pitiful wailing. It took her a while to realize she was the one making the pitiful noise, that the spanking, the humiliation, the frustration, had culminated into that all too familiar sound of a spanking: hand on bottom and pitiful crying. At the realization, a sob poured from her chest and she struggled with abandon. Spider-Boy's custom made binding held her and she could not escape. The sting in her bottom spread to numb the rest of her body, her thoughts, so all she could think on was the spanking.

Spider-Boy took great pleasure in the ministration of the punishment. It wasn't precisely standard procedure for one burglar to spank another, but Cat-Girl was a brat and he was happy to take her down a peg. Besides, this little show was being watched by the security system and the real humiliation would come tomorrow.

In fact, he was surprised at how much fun he was having. He had decided to spank Cat-Girl because it was how children were punished, to put an exclamation point on his victory over her. He'd meant to deliver a few hearty slaps to her posterior and be done with it. But from the first time his hand impacted her bottom, he felt a disturbing thrill overcome him.

The bounce of her bottom, the yielding flesh, her pained gasp, stiffening limbs, arching back, clenching bottom cheeks, impotent squirming... But when Cat-Gril began to sob, Spider-Boy lost his enthusiasm for the game. Finished with his fun, he propped Cat-Girl against the diamond's display case, sitting on her throbbing bottom, her goggles misty with tears, sniffling pitifully. He patted her cheek gently. He felt bad, but knew he had to keep up the arrogance so as to maintain his reputation.

"Don't fret. In about two minutes, the cord binding you will disintegrate."

Cat-Girl swallowed hard. The moment the spanking had ended, she was able to focus again and her hatred for her rival intensified with the heat of a pair of burning globes.

"I'm g-g-gonna wring your n-n-neck, you jerk."

"Not if you're in jail you're not."

Cat-Girl gasped. Through her tears, she felt a thrill of fear. "Y-y-you wouldn't. It's against the r-r-rules." She sniffled and blinked away her tears.

"I've already enabled the silent alarms. The police should get here just as my binding on you disintegrates. If you're fast, you can get away."

Spider-Boy smiled at his fib. She was right; it was against the rules for one burglar to turn another over to the police so bluntly. The rules dictated that any such actions be more subtle. But it was perfectly within the rules to commit any lie he liked. He waved jauntily as Cat-Girl struggled. She hissed at him.

Spider-Boy stood and took hold of the cord he'd used to enter the display room. With a tug to make sure it was steady, he fed it into the spinneret on his right wrist and soared up to the skylight, making a clean getaway.


End file.
